horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Factions
The Horcrux Factions To allow for a more diverse roleplay experience, Horcrux has introduced a number of magical factions for your characters to consider. A total of seven groups are available, each with their own ideology and hierarchy. Joining a faction is optional however. Members are free to decide what group their character wants to join. This is done by filling in one of the factions in "the Associated Faction" section of your character sheet. To actively become part of that faction, your character must seek out the leader of that faction in a roleplay. Only those approved by the faction leader will get their name added to the faction membership list. The Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers are a sacred order of witches and wizards serving as the guardians of the delicate harmony between the two worlds. They consider it their solemn duty to maintain the peace between the wizarding and the Muggle world. This means they patrol the wizarding towns, putting magical enchantments in place to shield those places from the witch hunts. They also deal with their fellow witches and wizards abusing magic against their own or Muggle world. Peacekeepers are defined by their steadfast moral compass an strong sense of justice. They need to be brave, honorable and earnest. Their neutrality in conflict is essential, never favoring one side over the other. When Muggles threaten the Wizarding world, the Peacekeepers must fend them. When dark wizards bring harm and death to Muggles, the Peacekeepers will hunt them down and see that justice prevails. Requirements: * Adult Characters Only * No Blood Status Restrictions The Knights of Walpurga The Knights of Walpurga are the wizarding world's answer to the recent witch hunts threatening the wizarding world. It's a group of witches and wizard tired of having to hide. They now answer to the Muggle violence in kind, taking the fight to the streets of cities and village throughout England. They now seek dominion over the world, using magic to prove the magical superiority. This means the knights seek to instigate a wizarding war, killing Muggle witch hunters and their families along with all who stand in the way of their twisted vision for the world. Knights of Walpurga are heartless killers guilty of heinous deeds against Muggles and wizard alike. Prone to violence and quick to anger, they have an unyielding dream of a world ruled by magic. The Knights are fierce warriors, stubborn and proud but at the same time utterly without fear. They're ruthless in their ideology and sadistic towards their victims. And they show an extreme hatred towards all who've protected or fraternized with Muggles Requirements: *Adult Characters Only *No Muggle-Borns Allowed The Woad Rebellion Now that the world is torn apart by the War on Magic, a group of witches and wizards have taken this opportunity to rebel against the Pendragon monarchy. They call themselves the Woad Rebellion, in tribute of the original inhabitants of these lands. The Woad Rebellion resorts to sabotage, regular and magical to counter the reign of the current kings. They desire a world free of law and civilization, seeking to return all to the way Nature intended.They prevent new roads from being constructed, protecting forest and field from the slow progress of urbanization. The Woads are witches and wizards who live their lives as the druids of old. They're one with nature, attuned to the call of animal and plant. They're protective and spiritual, fanatic in their belief and fond of ritual. Most care more about wild creatures than their fellow man. They don't take sides in the War on Magic, carrying little for the petty squabbles between the Muggle and the Wizarding world. Requirements: *Adult Characters Only *No Blood Status Restrictions The Draugr Raiders The Draugr Raiders are foreigners on English soil, having landed on its shores since the late 8th century. These brutes of Danish, Nordic and Saxon heritage are masters of the sea, raiding and pillaging the villages along the Irish and Scottish coast. Their magic is of a primitive nature, crude but efficient in battle. They were the first to lay with giants, the first to mix blood with magical creatures. In their ranks such 'half-breeds' are revered. Draugr Raiders aren't always witches or wizards as a great number of them were born as Squibs. They're a vicious lot though, taking pride in their battle prowess and living by the law of the strongest since the dawn of time. They're fond of competition and raised in confrontation making them the natural enemy of the law-abiding citizens of England. And the wizarding world cares little for them either with their habit to blend the bloods. Requirements: *Excluded from Hogwarts *Adult & Student Characters *Only for Foreign Characters The Pact of Animagi The Pact of Animagi is a group of like-minded and gifted individuals who've all got one trait in common. All members of this group are Animagi, witches and wizards capable of taking on an animal form. This ability unites them, giving them a better understanding of what goes on in the animal kingdom. For this they fight to defend animal rights, magical and non-magical beasts alike. Not only do they study these creatures, they also liberate them from farmers and herders throughout the world. They're activists of sorts, the predecessors to the Liberation Fronts that will one day color the world with their ideals. The Pact of Animagi are all witches and wizards with the Animagus ability. Because of this, the group is rather diverse in personalities but most take on those traits of the animal impersonated. They value freedom, equality and a dignified life above all other things. They strongly believe that all creatures, mankind and animals were born as equals and should be threated as such. For this ideology they're willing to fight and die if necessary. The Pact of Animagi also protects 'half-breeds' for that same reason. Requirements: *Adult & Student Characters *Animagus Ability Required *No Blood Status Restrictions The Order of Merlin Beside the usual school groups, Hogwarts is also the home for several 'secret societies' founded by and for its students. The Order of Merlin is one of the greatest in this category, united by a sense of responsibility and honor. They believe in the equality of all students, Purebloods and Muggleborns alike. They judge another on their wit, courage and deeds rather than one's name or legacy. They stand up for this ideology, protecting their fellow students from the many injustices faced in the halls of Hogwarts. Those in the Order believe it the Wizarding community's responsibility to keep the peace with the Muggle Community regardless of War on Magic. The Order of Merlin accepts all students into their ranks as long as their hearts are pure and their motivations are earnest. They understand that it's the responsibility of the strong to protect the weak and in the world that means those with magic must defend all without. It's a group of brave individuals, loyal and honest to this cause. They're the new generation of magic, confident that change is the only way to achieve peace between both worlds. And like all they know that in order to change the world, they must first change the opinion of the student body at Hogwarts. Requirements: *Student Characters Only *No Blood Status Restrictions The Cult of Avalon Following the instructions of Salazar Slytherin, there are a few students at Hogwarts who share in the Founder's discriminating believes that magic should only be practiced by those pure of blood. In that idea the Cult of Avalon came to be, a secret society at Hogwarts that seeks to cleanse the castle from all those deemed unworthy to practice magic. They've taken it upon themselves to chase out all of inferior blood, starting with the Muggleborn witches and wizards. Through cruel tricks and vicious pranks they force those students to drop out. When that fails, they resort too more hands-on methods. The Cult of Avalon consists of students all picked by the personal favorite of Salazar Slytherin. All are pure of blood and true to the cause that magic should be reserved to those belonging to the original families. They're elitist and cunning, proud of their ancestry and above all things determined to create a better school in Salazar's image. To their own, the Cult of Avalon acts as a shield keeping their members safe; to their enemies the cult proves a nightmare come true. Requirements: *Student Characters Only *Pureblood Status Manditory Category:Magical World